


《Meine Frau》合本的特典短篇

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →性轉，蘿莉阿西出沒請注意→獨右合本《Meine Frau》的特典短篇（指定題材：幼女）
Relationships: Female Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Female Germany/apan (Hetalia)





	《Meine Frau》合本的特典短篇

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《Meine Frau》](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707185) by Suzu/hisa/葵暴/和漾/舞逍遙/艾爾羊（插花）. 



「我覺得，其實哥哥希望我是男孩子。」看著眼前的小女孩對自己說出這種話時，本田真的很想失笑出聲，但還是因為對方臉上的正經八百而作罷。

小女孩的名字叫做路易絲，是附近國際小學的學生，也是他在這座公園裡結交的小小朋友。  
如果要說事情的開端，便是在不久前某個月的某個普通下午，他也一如往常地來到了每日思索創作靈感的公園， 卻在那個幾乎被默認為自己專屬座位的長椅上，看見了從沒出現過的金髮女孩。  
女孩的性別從微微隆起的胸前便可得知，但穿著打扮和髮型卻是非常帥氣時尚的少年風格，本田看著女孩，一時不知道自己是否該和平日一般坐到還有空位的長椅上，還是該裝作沒看見地默默走開。

沒有發出聲音，但女孩顯然正在哭泣。

我該給她獨處的空間吧？向來擅長揣摩他人心意的本田還是決定迴避，卻沒來得及在對方尚未發現前離開。  
看著眼前的人忙著用手背抹去眼淚的尷尬模樣，本田輕輕嘆了口氣，最後還是坐到了那正在為了忍耐而顫抖的小小身軀旁，遞出自己隨身攜帶的手帕。

在那個下午，本田認識了一個名叫路易絲的小女孩，而路易絲也認識了一個和自己年齡有些差距的大哥哥。

「……妳怎麼會覺得哥哥想要讓你當男生？」從遙遠的記憶拉回思緒，本田隨便在手中的素描本上撇畫著，知道路易絲不會認為自己沒有專心──要是他露出太專心的樣子，恐怕對方還會尷尬和不好意思。

畢竟話題是在抱怨自己的哥哥嘛。雖然路易絲從來沒承認過是在抱怨，但同樣有個妹妹的本田可是心知肚明。自從兩人相遇的午後，路易絲的話題總是圍繞在自家那位有些兇暴的兄長身上。

連當初相遇時，路易絲哭泣的原因也是因為兄長毫無來由的怒氣。

「我……我只是肚子很、很痛，所以想要先回家……」那時的路易絲明明十分難過，但仍然努力挺直背脊、亦不願發出難堪的哭聲：「我不是故意不想上課，但、但是哥哥對我說怎麼可以忍耐不了……」  
看來是個很嚴厲的哥哥。不好意思隨便參入別人家務事的本田在心中作想，只能略帶無奈地聽著路易絲的哽咽，沒有做出任何回答。  
但似乎就是這樣的沉默讓路易絲敞開了心房，在那之後的路易絲，便常常在下課後特地來到公園，和本田談天說地，或者再次抱怨嚴厲的兄長。

「……昨天我在回家路上碰到哥哥。」眼神隨著對方滑動的筆尖無意識飄移，路易絲有些消沉地回答了本田。事實上她的抱怨往往沒有怒氣的成份，對於這個嚴厲的哥哥，路易絲總是想要完成對方的期待，又時常因為無法達成而感到委屈：「難得一起回家，我很開心……但是、但是我被罵了。」

「被罵？」有些疑惑，本田實在難以想像一起回個家也能罵人的理由是什麼。莫非路易絲過馬路闖了紅燈？  
「我看到路邊商店有件很……很、很可愛的衣服。」彷彿說出「可愛」兩個字會要路易絲的命一樣，女孩有些吞吐地形容著當時的狀況：「綠色的裙子，假人頭上還有很漂亮的裝飾，我就看了一下……我沒有說要買！」  
像是要急著澄清自己並沒有給兄長添麻煩地耍任性，路易絲的口氣變得有些急切：「哥哥看到就說……我不需要那些。還說那個衣服太娘娘腔。」

「但是我明明──明明就是個，女生。」最後的兩個字，路易絲說得極為小聲，又帶著滿滿不解。

摸了摸對方金燦的頭頂，本田這才說出自己的回答：「所以你覺得你哥哥其實想要的是弟弟？」  
點點頭，路易絲抱著自己的書包，幾乎要把臉埋到包包裡。

「你有跟你哥哥說這些事情嗎？」本田抓抓頭髮，有些微妙地問道。  
搖搖頭，路易絲的聲音透過布料傳出，顯得有些悶沈：「……我以後不會再看那些衣服了。」

這個小女生、對她哥哥實在也太溫良恭儉讓！如果本田心中有個小人，此時大概會這樣邊吶喊著邊搥地板吧。但本田就是那種沒辦法將偏激話說出口的人，也只能在心中演演罷了。  
發現對方即使被哥哥莫名其妙責備，也還是想著要順著哥哥的意思改過自己根本沒錯的想法；再想到自家那個已經會對著家人咆哮管太多的妹妹，本田嘆氣，心想果然有一百個妹妹，就有一百種個性。

「要不、今天也來畫畫吧？」實在想不到怎麼安慰對方的本田，最後還是決定拿起素描本、玩起平常和路易絲一起腦力激盪的活動：「今天的小路易絲要去哪裡冒險呢？」  
這是兩人初識時，本田用來安慰路易絲的法子。本來就擅長畫圖的他，照著路易絲的樣子在素描本上創造了「小路易絲」，兩人相處的時光中，便是編著故事，讓「小路易絲」在奇幻的世界中和哥哥一起尋找同伴、四處冒險。

看見女孩點頭表示同意，本田總算鬆了口氣，露出微笑。對他而言，不著痕跡地安慰路易絲可是個艱難工程。  
照著方才對方的形容，本田讓紙上的小路易絲穿上了那件沒能買成的裙子：「今天就讓小路易絲換套衣服怎樣？」  
有些驚嚇地猛然抬起頭，路易絲看見了本田帶有笑意的眼睛，忍不住又要抽起鼻子來。

她其實還是很在意。在意哥哥為什麼好像不喜歡她。  
肚子痛不是她故意的，可她就是個女孩，每個月都會如此。  
她沒有討厭褲子，只是偶爾也會羨慕班上裙擺飄飄的女生。

但最讓她傷心的，是哥哥彷彿聽不見她的話語和辯解。  
哥哥的眼光似乎從來不在她身上，而是在一個看不見的幻影。

即使努力向幻影看齊，但她最希望的，還是哥哥願意喜歡「路易絲」。

喜歡那個喜歡綠色裙子的路易絲。

「還、還要再長一點。」忍住不哭的路易絲看著本田修改圖紙的手，努力露出了笑容：「然後有吊帶在上面……」  
假裝沒有發現對方眼角的水漬，本田只是讓穿著裙子的小路易絲，再次在紙上與哥哥一起探索未知的世界。

※

揮手和路易絲道別，本田背起背包往公園外走去，手中的手機正按個不停。號碼才撥出去就馬上接通，話筒那邊傳來的聲音，帶有怎麼掩飾也沒法改變的粗魯：（喂。）  
「吉爾伯特嗎，我是本田。」幾乎可以感覺到話筒那邊拉緊的氣氛，本田笑了笑：「路易絲今天也來找過我了。」

想起幾天前這個既粗魯又囂張、張狂到不知禮節為何物的青年殺氣騰騰找上自己，竟然是因為妹妹放學和回家的時間對不上，偷偷跟蹤下發現路易絲的課後活動後，緊張地要來「排除害蟲」，本田便發自內心地覺得有趣極了。

本來就沒有作什麼需要隱瞞的壞事，本田坦然告知對方自己和路易絲的關係，換來的便是銀髮青年又青又白的臉色、名字和手機號碼、還有一句「如果路易絲發生了什麼事情，請告訴我」。

聽對方的口氣就知道路易絲一直都誤會了自家兄長，在本田看來這男人不過就是個不知道怎麼照顧妹妹的笨蛋。

（路易絲怎麼了？）吉爾伯特焦急的聲音終於讓本田小小地噗哧出口，他回答：「路易絲說哥哥只想要弟弟。」  
（我什麼時候說過這種鬼話！）  
「她想買裙子，但你說她不需要。」  
（那是因為不用穿裙子路易絲就很可愛啦！）吉爾伯特激動揮拳，完全不曉得自己當時的話在妹妹內心掀起多大的風暴：（而且穿裙子很危險！學校小鬼頭最喜歡掀裙子了！）  
那八成因為你以前就是這種愛掀裙子的小鬼吧。本田依舊只是在心中吐嘈：「你還說裙子娘娘腔。」  
（本來就娘娘腔啊！不是女生穿的嗎？）

「……你自己跟路易絲解釋。」明知對方看不見仍翻了翻白眼，本田已經不想花心力糾正粗神經的吉爾伯特：「叫路易絲讓你看我畫給她的故事，然後好好講清楚。」

沒等對方回答就直接切斷電話，想起那個累積了一個月份量的兄妹冒險故事，本田心想這對無法溝通的兄妹檔，應該總算能搞清楚對方到底在期待什麼了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 應該不會再版了所以就貼出來～合本《Meine Frau》的特典
> 
> 因為是幼女+那時我很文青，所以變成溫馨的故事
> 
> 如果是正太+現在的我，一定會變R18內容……
> 
> 看看過去的自己也滿有趣的-////////-


End file.
